Unforseen Ruin
by Chikus
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Faces In Time

**Disclaimer:** First and foremost, all cannon characters contained in this fanfiction are the property of J.K. Rowling. Mekus and Chi own this specific story line and the way the characters are portrayed, and anything else that you do not recognize in the wonderful world of J.K. Rowling, belongs to Chikus also.

**Ratings:** Just to be on the safe side really. It applies to later chapters more than anything. Content inside the story includes crude humor, mild language, some adult situations, and some violence too.

**Summary: **Join in the adventures of the marauders as they start their seventh and final year at Hogwarts! Will James and Lily be able to resolve their differences? Could Sirius finally settle down? The threat of Lord Voldemort is increasing. How will the wizarding world react? Read and find out!

* * *

The air was blowing slightly harder as the sun reached the pinnacle of the sky and sat among the barren wasteland, which now loomed over a slender figure clad in black. The figure moved along the side of the road, slowly, deliberately, footsteps falling as softly as snow, making their way towards civilization. A lean hand was removed from inside the pocket of the frayed cloak and lifted to the young man's slim and pallid face. Angular features protruded his soft pallid skin and formed a handsome countenance. His shaggy chestnut colored hair lingered over the edge of his shapely brows and swayed delicately in the arid breeze. Silver specks could be seen sprouting from beneath the honey golden locks reflecting their own amount of light. The figure's eyes were his most renowned feature being amber in color and able to enthrall any person's attention to their seemingly incessant depths. He looked all together tired and upon closer inspection, one would assume that he carried with him some form of illness that accounted for the ashen appearance of his skin. In assuming such a matter, one would be correct and most astounded to find that he did carry with him a form of illness, one that had plagued his life since his childhood years. He was a lycanthrope, or more commonly known as a werewolf. A heavy burden that had been his to carry alone until he met his three best friends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, were everything changed. He had been successful in fooling his three companions for two and a half years, making up excuses about being ill and disappearing inside the shrieking shack once a month on the night of the full moon. But James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were not to be fooled by his monotonous excuses, and they quickly figured out his secret. Instead of shunning him away, they had used his condition as an excuse to learn to become animaguses and join him on then nights he would transform.  
Remus Lupin considered his friends to be the most important and only constant things in his arduous life.

Realizing that he had reached the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron Remus used his free hand to hit the right brick and open up the passageway that revealed the street referred to as Diagon Alley. He entered quickly and the wall returned to its normal place behind him.

Remus walked slowly, inspecting the many figures that would look out at him through the glass windows that lined the edge of the cobble-stoned street. He couldn't help but chuckle as he passed by the window of Gambol and Jakes where he could see a desperate mother trying to retract the hand of her young son from the now bubbling insides of an enchanted cauldron. His stride quickened as he made his way towards Flourish and Blotts, Remus's favorite bookstore.

* * *

A slender Gryffindor witch of 17 stepped out of the Apothecary in Diagon Alley, one hand holding a brown bag full of potion supplies, smelling much like dragon dung, the right hand clasped onto a small girl in a soft lavender dress. She was of the height 5'7 and her slender figure now was replaced with more womanly curves that left her with a pleasantly lean frame. Her hair was a glossy cinnamon stick brown cut in layers, the shortest reaching to the temple of her chin and the longest cascading straight down to her mid back, framing her large and lustrous coal black eyes. Currently her hair was entwined in two French braids, each braid met off by a silky red ribbon that matched perfectly with her Gryffindor robes. Her name, Anastasia Marie Walden, but she was known simply as Anna to most.

Miss Walden felt a soft tug on her arm, and a sweet voice ask, "Anna, when can we go to the Menagerie? I want to see all the animals." Anna stopped walking and looked down at her six year old sister, smiling warmly. "Soon Melissa, I promise. I need to finish getting all my school supplies, and then we can go to the Menagerie to get the collars and see the animals alright." Melissa nodded, and smiled sweetly back at her older sister. She was rather small for her age, reaching up only to her older sister's mid abdomen. Soft chestnut locks were pulled up into a ponytail, separated into three braids, and all looped under and tied with a soft lavender ribbon that matched her dress. Melissa Aurora Walden shared only a few traits of that of Anna. She had the same skin complexion, nose and warm smile, but all in all her mother dominated her hereditary traits. The most prominent feature of Melissa was her eyes. Yes, she had the type of optics that seemed to be a chameleon color changer, adapting to the apparel that the individual was wearing. At the moment Melissa's, or Lissa to her friends, eyes had taken that of a soft amethyst.

Anna's obsidian optics glanced down at the watch at her wrist. She still had plenty of time to find all the necessary supplies, hopefully catch up with some of her classmates, see how their summer's had been, and see if anything had changed over a three month break. With that Anna, still holding Lissa's hand, began walking through the crowds of people, going no where specific and looking for no one in particular.

* * *

A lanky rogue of 17 walked out of "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions" examining his new robes, trying to determine how they fit him. Having trouble, since no mirror was around, James Potter walked around to a semi-reflective window shop, one hand digging inside of his pocket. James stood there in front of the window, some witches and wizards glancing quizzically at him, and looked over himself. A handsome, hazel eyed, jet-black messy haired boy with glasses stared back at him. "Not bad Prongs, not bad at all," he muttered quietly to himself smirking. "We got her now." The Her being Lily Evans, the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on.

James Potter had grown during the summer break, now reaching a tall height of 6'5. James was now the tallest of the Marauders, a group of pranksters made up of him and his closest three friends.. He had lost some of his quidditch muscle unfortunately during the growth spurt, but he was now filling out, looking more and more like a grown up man. Yes, James was of age now, and life could not have been any better, especially because of the letter. The letter that informed him that HE James Potter, prankster fiend and ringleader of the marauders, had been chosen for Head Boy. It had flipped his entire world upside-down.

When he had opened the envelope, James had only expected a list of school supplies, but much to his surprise, also got a splash of soggy cornflakes from his cereal in the face. "What the Hell!" James exclaimed as he fished out the foreign object that had plopped into his morning cereal. His mouth had literally dropped open when he saw what it was, the Head Boy badge. He began reading, and re-reading an additional paper attached to his school supplies, informing him what some of his duties would be during the school year. Immediately proceeding that James checked to make sure that this was not some type of joke or mistake, but it wasn't. The letter was clearly addressed to him, James Potter. His next thought was that of Head Girl. Lily, just had to get it, there was no other way or possibility that someone else could, but...what had been the odds that the biggest prankster in the school would receive the badge, not even being a prefect in the first place? It was then that James had made one of the most important decisions of his life, promising himself that it was indeed a time for change, and that for the better. The time had arrived to shed the old childish ways, and embrace the armor of maturity and responsibility.

James Potter, looked at himself, then ruffled his hair in the back, a bad habit that he had not been able to discard yet, when he exclaimed "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" His hand dove into the pocket of his black robe, pulling forth a shiny badge, which clearly displayed Head Boy. It was almost inconceivable when the owl had dropped the post in at morning breakfast. In truth, his own mother had thought he had nicked it from Remus, or created a duplicate as a joke. She nearly fainted when she realized that James was indeed telling the truth, and then smothered him with kisses, telling him how she would cook his favorite meal and buy him a new broom. Pinning the gold badge proudly onto his chest, the marauder began walking towards the Quidditch store, a pouch of galleons jingling merrily in his pocket.

It wasn't too long after, that James Potter spotted a familiar brunette bending over a box outside Eyelops Owl Emporium, which looked to be filled with certain types of rodents and owl treats, a small girl looking disgusted by her side. Abandoning the lure of Quality Quidditch Supplies, James began making his way towards Anna, hoping that maybe she had seen Lily, or any one of his fellow Marauders.

* * *

"Anna," Melissa stated muffled as she plugged her nose with her fingers, "it's really stinky. Can we please go?" Anna seeming not to hear her sister, began digging through the crate, looking for a certain rodent. "Hmm...How do you think Archimedes would like this?" She asked quizzically, holding up a light brown field mouse. Melissa took a step back from her sister warily, "Anna, that is really gro..Eeep!" She gave a small yelp as her foot treaded on a rather solid shoe. Melissa whipped around and found herself face to face with a rather tall hellion, one that she recognized as James Potter. "Oh, sorry James..." she stated shyly than walked over behind her sister, peeking out from behind her.

James chuckled, and smiled warmly at Melissa. "Really, am I that frightening Lissa? I am just a big loving teddy bear, right Anna?" Anna placed the mouse back into the crate and resisted rolling her eyes. "Hello James," she turned around to face him, "Did you have a nice summer?" She asked politely, wiping her hands on a handkerchief in her pocket. Goodness, how Anna was annoyed with James, always chasing after her best friend like some desperate love sick puppy. She didn't even want to get started on his friends. Sirius, the infamous womanizer, thinking himself better than most just because he had good looks. Peter, the pathetic follower, not doing anything unless his two idols approved of it, except eating, something that he did quite well. And there was Remus, probably the only sensible one out of the entire group, how he had gotten involved with this group of insolent pricks, was something Anna would never know or understand.

James ruffled his raven black hair in the back, out of reflex more than anything. "It was brilliant. Sirius A.W.O.L.ed his family and came to live with me the entire summer. One of the best breaks of my life, if I do say so myself." James stated grinning, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He had known Anna and her family basically his entire life. The Potter's and the Walden's had always been close friends. Both families were active in the Ministry fields, and both their parents had graduated in the same year from Hogwarts. James also prided himself in the fact that Anastasia was the first individual he had ever committed a prank on.

Anna smiled back. "Your poor mother! I couldn't imagine what chaos and pandemonium she had to go through with you two, especially now that you both are of age." James seemed to have changed slightly. Height was the most obvious, but there was something lingering deeper, hiding within the outer surface. He was no longer calling her by her surname, something extremely un-characteristic. Anna couldn't decipher it though. Was it the way he was speaking? Did he get a haircut?

Melissa was still standing behind her sister, not sure if she should participate in the conversation. She didn't know James as well as her older sister did. He was terribly handsome though, making it even harder for her to even mumble a single word to him. She would never forget the first time she had met James Potter, he had kissed her hand like one would a princess, and from then she had found her first crush.

James laughed, then let out a soft sigh. "Yeah." James began recollecting on some of the events that had happened during the summer. "I think the hardest thing though was when we passed our apparation tests. Sirius kept appearing and disappearing every few feet. In the end my mum threatened to chuck him out on the curb if he didn't stop."

Anna laughed at this comment, throwing her head back slightly. "Why am I not surprised James. He wouldn't be Sirius Black if he hadn't done that." Yes, as James kept talking it became more and more apparent that James Potter had most definitely changed. It was then that Anna's coal black eyes fell onto a shiny badge resting on James' chest. "James, what in Merlin's name is on your robes?" She asked bewildered, motioning to the Head Boy badge.

James grinned widely. "What this?" He asked innocently, smirking. "My, my Anna, and I thought you were intelligent. It's a Head Boy badge." He put his hands on his hips and assumed a ridiculous superhero pose. "You're looking at the new Head Boy of Hogwarts, hand picked by Dumbledore himself."

Anna raised her brow at him curiously, looked at the badge, and then began laughing hysterically. James looked at her appalled. "Now Anna I am serious!" With that Anna began laughing even harder. Regaining her breath and wiping a tear of laughter from her eye she faced James. "That has got to be your best prank yet James. You actually had me going there for a second. You Head Boy." Anna let out another giggle. "So, who did you steal it from? Remus or was it Gideon, the Ravenclaw Prefect?"

James tried not to look too offended, or angry. Was everyone going to react like Anna when he said that he had been elected the position of Head Boy? "Probably.." James thought bitterly to himself. "Walden, I am serious!"

Anna went into another fit of laughter. "No, Sirius is your best friend." She punned jokingly. James rolled his eyes. It was hopeless trying to convince her anymore. He would wait until Remus and some of his other friends came, instead, he decided to change the subject. "Do you know who Head Girl is?" He asked innocently. It seemed that Anna had dropped the last subject, as she began going off on this one.

Anna nodded. "Yes. Lily got it. No surprise there though. She sounded so excited when she owled me about it. To celebrate I offered her to spend the last few weeks at my home before we go to school. She comes tonight and is staying until September 1st, then it's off to school." She leaned back on the edge of the crate, crossing one foot over the other.

James felt as if a balloon was swelling inside of him. Lily had gotten head girl. This was perfect! What better excuse to spend late nights alone with Lily when they had patrolling duties together. It was also the opportune aspect of accomplishing Operation Lily Flower. "Have you gotten all your supplies yet?" He asked inquiringly, now in a much better mood.

Anna shook her head. "No not yet. My whole family and I got here about 15 minutes ago." She raised the brown bag clasped in her left hand. "I have only just got some potion ingredients for home."

At that moment a short pudgy little fellow with blue eyes, holding a rather large ice cream cone, called out "Prongs! Hey Prongs!" waving frantically, waddling over, and looking rather ridiculous. James beamed. "Wormtail!" Peter Pettigrew, ecstatic that his idol had noticed him resisted the urge to sprint and instead hurried his pace. The small mousey haired boy with a pointed nose unfortunately stepped on a stray piece of owl treat, slipping and sliding straight to his bottom, his ice cream flying into the air and landing with a small splat near James, Anna and Melissa, speckling them each with droplets of creamy goodness.

Peter struggled up, turning bright red and trying vainly to ignore the snorts of laughter and strange looks he was receiving. James, wiping a piece of strawberry off of his cheek chuckled. "Smooth Wormtail. I see your coordination didn't improve over the summer," he joked playfully as he grabbed Peter by the arm and hauled him to his feet.

Peter tried to smile, but was having difficulty. He was making sure that his eyes where nowhere near in the proximity of Anna or the girl beside her. He felt completely mortified and useless near James Potter, not even considering falling hard onto his backside in front of Anna and some girl he didn't even know.

Anna holding back laughter smiled sweetly at Peter. In truth, she felt rather sorry for the chubby fellow. "Hello Peter," she stated cheerfully, smiling and wiping some cream from underneath her eye. "Did you have a nice summer?"

Peter looked at Anna, then found his voice gone in spite of himself. He was becoming more and more lost into her dark optics and the sweet aroma she radiated, the longer he stared at her. In the end, he muttered a high-pitched, "Fine." Peter cleared his throat. "I mean...It was great." His cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

Anna smiled encouragingly back at Wormtail. "Well that's good." She looked over at James Potter, then back down at her little sister, who looked absolutely terrified being surrounded by two boys, one cute, the other, well...strange. "Melissa, ready to finish shopping?" Melissa nodded, her amethyst eyes glued onto Peter. She never knew that dropping an ice cream cone could be so depressing, but the look on Peter's face could change that perspective. The poor bloke looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

James ruffled his hair in the back, flashing a dazzling smile at Melissa. "It has been awhile hasn't it Melissa. You get prettier by the hour my lady." Lissa's face turned a deep magenta, it looked as if she was radiating off heat. She said a rather quiet, "Thanks. You too." Then quickly looked away.

James smiled and looked back at Anna. "Your sister doesn't miss a beat Anastasia my dear." Anna let out a snort of laughter. "To each ther opinion James."  
James grinned. "So, Walden, would you care for two escorts to guide you on your shopping spree?" He pointed to himself and Peter. "You know you could use two strong gentlemen as ourselves to carry your bags. Merlin knows how much you buy." He put a bent arm on Peter's shoulder

Anna rolled her eyes. "Do I have much of a choice Potter? Do you think I am that dull? I'm glad you have found amusement in using me as some type of Lily detector," her voice dripped with sarcasm.

James chuckled. "Anastasia, I am shocked!" He stated with mock concern, placing one hand on his chest from the accusation. "But if that is how you identify yourself, I am giving no objections." James crossed his arms in front of his chest, grinning mischeviously at Anna.

With another roll of her eyes, Anna began walking through the crowds of people, her sister one step behind her. James smiled and then followed after, whistling softly with is hands inside of the pockets of his robes, his mind on a particular red head. Peter was still dwelling over the loss of a perfectly good ice cream, standing there, looking at the melting remains when he finally realized that James and Anna had left. With a small yelp, he hurried after them, being pushed and treaded on all the way.

* * *

**Chikus:** So, what do you, the people, think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? We would love to hear your feedback. Reviews are always lovely. This is our first fan fic, so we hope we are doing a good job. 


	2. Sister Rivalry

**Disclaimer:** Again, same goes as last time. If you think us to be J.K. Rowling, we are absolutely flattered.

**Note From Chikus:** Hey everyone. Sorry if these chapters aren't all that entertaining, but we promise they are going to get better! Just have to get through all these introductions of the characters, then it is smooth sailing from there. Bare with us! Reviews are appreciated. Happy Reading!

* * *

A foursome of three muggles and one witch were strolling along the cobble stone path of Diagon Alley. Each of their eyes traveled to the windows of different shops lining the road. The mother, it seemed, of the two girls in their late teens, had graying red hair tied back in a braid. Streaks of gray framed her tired but powerful face. The father's hair was completely grey stuffed under a Blue baseball cap. One of the girls, younger and about seventeen years of age, was leading her parents and sister. Her thick dark red hair hung in loose waves below her shoulders. The characteristic that stood out most though about this beautiful young lady though, were her electrifying green, almond-shaped eyes, which were at the moment fixated on the book shop, Florish and Blotts. 

Mr. and Mrs. Evans urged their oldest daughter, Petunia Evans, after the seventeen year old, the infamous Lily Evans. Lillian was currently about to enter her seventh and final year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Petunia's face looked as if she had just swallowed an extra sour lemon. She was definitely not the happiest person at the moment.

Lily stopped and turned around to face her family. "Well I think I am going to stop at Florish and Blotts first. I think Anna should be there any minute now." She heard her blonde sister let out a tut of dissaproval.

Petunia had the exact same condescending attitude towards anything related to Lily involving magic. Really she just was intimidated by anything out of ordinary, and her sister was no exception . To Petunia Rosemary Evans, Lily was just a 'Freak' and would always remain one.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans smiled proudly at their youngest daughter. "Alright Lily dear," her mother cooed sweetly. Mr. Evans wrapped his arm around his petite wife. "Well Lillian dear, would you like us to leave now?" Her father asked in his strong voice.

Petunia's thin, horsey face scowled deeply. It was always Lily this and Lily that. Sure she had gotten A's and top marks in muggle schools, but her parents persisted that 'She was an Evans'. It was only natural.' Oh but Lily, getting top marks was amazing. Wizardry was so much more difficult than muggle school, her parents protested. Lily had, and always would be the favorite. "Mother, can we go please!" She refused to look anywhere but on the ground she was standing on. "Vernon, is expecting us for dinner tonight. It would be most inappropriate if we were late. And I have to get ready and freshen up." Petunia was hugging herself, as if this would be a way to protect herself from the magic of the surrounding witches and wizards.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's alright Mom, Dad. Petunia is probably right." Her optics wandered over to her sister. "You know how Vernon gets when anything is punctually incorrect, or the slightest bit out of norm." she added acidly, glaring at her sister, her emerald optics flashing dangerously.

Petunia glared daggers right back at her sister. "Well sorry Lillian, but not everyone are freaks like you and all your, your, world!" Some witches and wizards stopped what they were doing and stared evilly at Petunia.

Mr. Evans' features tensed up. "Girls that is enough! Petunia. This is the last time you are going to be seeing your sister for almost a year and all you can do is argue with her? I know you two are different," he stated delicately, "But Petunia you need to be slightly more understanding towards Lily. She has been blessed with an extraodinary gift. You should be happy for her."

Petunia was furious. Her arms flayed around with every word she spoke. "Of course its' Petunia's fault. Never ever could it be perfect Lily's fault. " she stated sarcastically. "Just because I'm not cursed like your beloved Lillian over there, everything is automatically my fault. Am I the only one who can see that she and every other, person like, like HER, are just freaks! What sane person comes home and turns mice into teacups, and, and, appears out of thin air."

Lily fuming, joined in the row. "Well Petunia you are just jealous and full of spite and bitterness. If your were not so closed minded to anything that is different, you would see that there is nothing wrong with me, or any other witch or wizard for that matter! It's not my fault that you were not given magical ability, so stop trying to blame it on me!"

"Lily!" Mrs. Evans protested. "Apologize to Petunia." This wasn't the first time that the Evans sisters had gotten into a heated argument. Ever since she came back from 6th year, Petunia and Lily had become more and more distanced. It was made even worse when Petunia brought home her boyfriend, Vernon, the perfect definition of a muggle. Vernon constantly came over, forcing Lily to abandon the use magic, even though she could now legally perform it. The final break in Lily and Petunia's relationship was when Lily had received the owl from her school informing that she had become Head Girl. Her parents were ecstatic and constantly praising her, insisting that she should always wear the badge. It had been the final straw. "Lily!" A familiar voice sounded through the crowds of people. Lily, couldn't help but smile. It seemed as if she had finally found Anna.

Lily turned around to her parents, refusing to even give the slightest glance to her sister. "There's Anna. I guess I am going to go now." She went over and gave both of her parents a big hug. She turned to her sister. "Petunia,...I am..."

"I don't want an apology from you freak! Just run off with all your other friends and do what ever your kind do." Lily, looked upon her sister with sadness. She really did love Petunia, but she wasn't sure the feeling was mutual. She removed her wand from her pocket and pointed it at her trunk. "Locomotor Trunk." Instantly her mahogany trunk, and the cage tied to was levitating by her side. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Love you. Goodbye Petunia," she sated curtly, and began walking away. "Have a great year Lily! Be safe. No boys!." She heard her parents saying, before they too began walking in the opposite direction, heading back to the muggle world.

* * *


	3. Changed or Still the Same?

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Harry Potter, or any of the cannon characters. That would be the lucky J.K. Rowling.

**Chikus:** Hello our beloved readers (if any). We are almost done with the exposition now. Please let us know how we are doing. This is the third chapter and no reviews.

* * *

"Anna!" Lily squealed, then forgetting the argument that had just occurred, weaved in and out of other witches and wizards, and embraced her best friend in a tight hug. "Anna it is so good to see you again!" Lily gave her another hug. 

Anna smiled warmly, breaking the embrace. Lily had always been with her, supporting her, making sure she was keeping up with homework, and just being a great friend. Two peas in a pod, they were inseparable. "I know Lily. It has been way too long. What was it? The last time I heard from you was about 2 hours ago." Both of the girls laughed. "So," Anna stated cautiously, "Looked as if World War Three just went down. You ok?" Lily had continually been owling her, writing about the confrontations that she had been having with her sister. Anna knew exactly how she felt. She had another younger sister, Erica, which she never seemed to get along with.

Lily frowned slightly. "Were we that loud?" She sighed deeply. "Well, its just getting worse. Enough about my sob fest though." Her voice changed to a more cheerful tone. The Head Girl surveyed her friend. "Anna, you look great! You are going to have to be beating the boys away with a stick now." Lily suddenly became self-conscious of the fact that she was now having to look up to her best friend just to meet her gaze. She was only 5'3, on a good day. "And who gave you permission to be taller than me? The end of last year, we were the same height!"

Anna laughed. Lily always seemed to get prettier every single year, and this year was no exception. "Look who's talking! And it's not exactly my choice when my legs decide to elongate. Its been horrible though. I have been tripping and falling everywhere in the house, making a total and complete fool of myself. My brothers have found it quite amusing."

Lily chuckled. "Well Anna, you never exactly where twinkle toes." She rubbed the temple of her chin, as if in pensive thought. "I seem to recall a certain incident last year in the dorm, when you tripped on the sheets, taking everything within a 50 foot radius down to the floor with you."

Anna shoved her friend playfully. "Lily! You promised not to bring that up again!" Both of the girls laughed in unison. Melissa came up behind her sister shortly after, smiling widely at Lily.

"What! Anna, in an extremely embarrassing moment. How in the world did I miss, or not hear about that?" It seemed as if James Potter had finally caught up to the two girls. "Hello Lily." James stated coyly walking up beside her, flashing a dazzling smile. Wow Lily looked even more amazing than he remembered. Her hair was perfect, her eyes were captivating, and her body, well that was self-explanatory.

Lily didn't even need to look to recognize who's voice that was. It could only belong to a person who had been trying to go out with her every second he could ask. He did as regularly as he breathed. Lily rolled her eyes. "Anna, what pestilence have you brought over?"

Anna looked over at James, circling him. "Hmm. It is male...I think." James scowled slightly at Anna. "Rather tall." Anna patted the top of James' head. "Excellent Quidditch player, not too dull of a mind either." She poked him with the side with her wand, causing James to bound back in the other direction, rubbing the spot in which he had been jabbed. "And I seem to recall you calling him a bullying toerag in 5th year."

James grinned widely. "Anna, please, your flattering me." He pretended to blush.

Lily turned to look at James, flabbergasted. Was he actually being modest? Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes fell onto the Head Boy, and she was liking what she was seeing. "But you forgot to add sexy beast." James stated cockily. Lily rolled her eyes. 'There's the James we all know and love,' Lily thought annoyed to herself. Just when she thought James, had matured. He was even calling her by her first name! That had definitely surprised her. Well, he had matured, his voice was deeper, he was taller, he was handsome. Lily mentally kicked herself. 'What am I thinking! This is the bullying James Big Head Potter. No, just Potter.'

Lily smiled devilishly, regaining her tongue. "Well I see someone has not changed over the summer Potter. Still a big enough ego to fill up an entire room and then some. Have you seen Remus? He was bound to get Head Boy, so we have some things we need to discuss." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring directly into James' hazel eyes, trying vainly to deny how cute they looked, framed by those glasses of his.

James hated to admit it, but Lily's words had stung. Ok, so he was still a little egotistical, but that was his personality, he wasn't going to change overnight. And how was he going to tell her that Dumbledore had chosen him to be Head Boy? 'Later James, not now.' He thought to himself. "You know Evans," referring back to her surname, "that's a good question."

Peter trudged up, panting and breathing hard. He gave a small wave to Lily, blushed, then began regaining his breath. He never was one to be fit and in good shape.

Lily smiled softly to Peter. "Hello Peter, did you have a pleasant break?"

Peter nodded. "Yes. It was," he paused searching for the right words, "eventful."

Lily nodded. "Well that's good." She looked down at Melissa and gasped. "Annais that Melissa? She has gotten so much bigger." Lissa beamed.

"Yep, it's me Lily. I can now reach the sink without having to go on my toes anymore," she stated triumphantly. Anna smiled.

Lily laughed slightly. "Really! All by yourself! That is great." She stopped talking to youngest Walden when a familiar, mischievious grin on James' face caught her eye. She heard a familiar voice a moment later.

* * *

Remus paused briefly at the doorway to retrieve a dilapidated piece of parchment that contained the list of books that he would need for his upcoming year of school. Remus sighed to himself as he saw that he would need extra books this year in order to fully prepare himself for his NEWTS. Money was not a luxury Remus had. He had worked hard all summer managing to hired by an elderly couple that knew his family. He would use to money in order to raise the funds he would need for all his school supplies. Carefully selecting the required books and paying for them cost Remus almost three quarters of his currency. 

"All that work over the summer and I spend almost all my money in less than a day." Remus couldn't help laughing finding the situation oddly ironic. After all, books were one of Remus' favorite things, but money on the other hand, was harder and more rare to come by, especially for a werewolf.

The sound of his own melodious laughter was quickly interrupted by the familiar cacophony of voices coming from outside the shop. One look out of the window told Remus everything he needed to know. The jovial, deeper voice that had first caught Remus' attention belonged to none other than the infamous James Potter.

"There he is, so where is she?" Remus was referring to the love of James' life, Lily Evans. He had found it useful in previous years to use her location in order to find James more quickly. Spotting the distinctive long, red hair Remus laughed even harder.  
"Never fails."

He gathered up his things and made his way out of the shop only to be greeted by James' broad grin.

"So Prongs, already after Lily I see." He chuckled deeply and embraced James briefly before turning around to face the rest of the familiar faces.

"Hey Anna, Lily, Wormtail."

Lily smiled widely seeing the most sensible of the Marauders, Remus J. Lupin. "Remus." Lily exclaimed, giving him a friendly embrace.

James looked at Remus enviously. He would do anything to get a hug from Lillian Evans. "Well Remus. Just going after someone who's worth it." He flashed Lily, a dazzling smile, hoping that his words would flatter Lily.

Anna smiled warmly at Remus, and also gave him a hug. "Hello Remus. Did you have a nice summer?"

Lily chose to not show any indication that she had heard James, but inside she could feel herself blushing. "So Remus, did you get Head Bo..." Her words were cut short as the low rumbling of a motorbike reached her ears...

* * *

**A/N:** So we have only one marauder left to intoduce into the story. Drumroll please...You got it, Sirius Black. All you ladies who have be eagerly awaiting, the time has almost arrived. Please review! 


End file.
